Detour
by PinkLemonade
Summary: The heart breaking, lonely path that Koryuu (newly dubbed Genjo Sanzo) takes is not so different from the one of someone else... No shounen-ai, just angsty fluff. Complete.


I usually think of Sanzo when I hear "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin. So one day I wanted to write Sanzo angst, and decided to use this song in it. However, Koryuu kept popping up while brainstorming, so the little cutie won.

Reviews--squee! Flames--sigh, but oh well. Please send them to CrowTChickATaolDOTcom.

**Title**: Detour

**Rated**: PG

**Warnings**: mild profanity? Nothing, really...

**Summary**: The heart breaking, lonely path that Koryuu newly dubbed Genjo Sanzo takes is not so different from the one of someone else.

**Note**: This takes place after Koumyou's death, maybe a month or so after, and Koryuu is running amuck on the streets. This is not a pairing fic, but more of a "awwww, they're so cuuuute!" XD Yes, Sanzo is not the only character in here. I won't mention the other for some stupid reason. XD This is a song fic to "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin. If you know me, you know I'm a songfic whore. I can't help it - I love writing stories to music. It helps set and intensify the mood.

**Disclaimer**: Sanzo, etc. © Kazuya Minekura, etc. The song "So Cold" is © Breaking Benjamin, etc

* * *

_Show me how defenseless you really are._

* * *

"It's going to rain soon!" 

"Yeah, real soon. You can hear the thunder on the horizon."

Small, petite, dirty, the child turned from the box filled with broken, unwanted objects. Amethyst eyes looked to the blackened skies. He stared up into the ashy oblivion, looking off to the side when he heard thunder groan from a few miles away.

"Oh, daddy! I saw lightning! I saw lightning!"

Koryuu blinked his wide, large glassy eyes and looked Earth bound. Hand in hand was a father and his tiny son, heading home. "It was really scary!" the son giggled.

"Huddle close to me if you're scared!" the boy's father laughed. The boy joined in on the laughter. He latched to his father's hip, feeling safe and warm.

Koryuu blinked again. He stared at their connected hands. He looked at his hand; cold, dirty, pale. He remembered when it was once warm. When larger, slimmer fingers aged with wisdom and time slipped between his. Clasped gently but firm, and assured him he could walk with him until he chose to let go.

He didn't really have a choice in the end.

He could hear more and more thunder in the distance. It was getting closer, much closer. Soon this large town would be swept over from the storm. The streets were becoming barren, and people were closing their doors and windows tightly. Warmth emitted from homes, while the cold was left outside with only one boy as company. This town once bustling with life, infested with clusters of people, was now like a ghost town. Dead, forgotten, with memories clinging to the walls of the houses.

Koryuu bowed his head and adjusted his sugegasa. It formed a shadow over his face, his golden bangs hiding the Buddhist chakra beneath. He took the fool's route and headed down the street, rather than take cover.

Where could he take cover? Where was his shelter? There was no shelter in an alley. No shelter in a trash can. There was no shelter beneath the porch of an oblivious family's house. Where ever he would go now, the rain would always hit him.

You begin to think you're some sort of rebel, you're some sort of hero. You go against the wind, you head towards the eye of the storm. He never thought of himself as brave, as courageous or strong. If anything, he wished he could break down in the arms of a body warm. Never to realize, most people, that the life you may have may be like everyone else's, but it's secure, safe. If it meant sacrificing the cold, the pain, the filth and the memories, he would become one of the crowd.

Still, bare feet making the only noise as it hit the dirt road, he continued on his way. His hand, it still hung out, as if to touch something. It was almost mechanical, almost a habit. He barely realized he was doing it.

He barely realized that he was not grasping any hand anymore.

_Crowded streets are cleared away _

_One by one _

_Hollow heroes separate_

_As they run_

Koryuu hadn't gone far. Half way down the street, there was a strong gust of wind. He hissed between gritted teeth. One hand clutched at the worn and dirty shawl around his neck, and the other reached to keep his sugegasa down. However, the wind was much stronger than him. With one final puff, off flew Koryuu's hat into the sky. Koryuu gasped and turned to stare at his departing hat. The wind scattered his bangs from his forehead, showing the ruby jewel printed into the flesh.

Koryuu had lost way too much to let himself lose another thing. Even if it was just a silly straw hat. He frowned and quickly darted back down the way he came. He would get his hat; it wasn't that high up in the air. Once he was close enough, he squatted and... Koryuu's feet scrambled to a stop and he fell to his knees. His jump had been interrupted by shock.

Koryuu watched another leap in the air before him and grab the hat. Landing back on his boots, the boy about his age looked over the hat. Koryuu couldn't see his face from behind the susegasa, as he was holding it up to his face.

Finally, dirty hands lowered the hat. Out peeked a pair of suspicious, glaring red eyes. Koryuu got to his feet, ignoring the cut on his knee.

"Is this yours?" the red eyed child asked, snorting.

"Yes," Koryuu stated, firmly.

The red eyed boy held out the hat. It was then Koryuu could see the boy's shoulder length red hair. Instantly he knew the child was a half breed. Unlike others, he didn't bother to get scared or angry because this boy's parents were of different species. It mattered to Koryuu very little. Koryuu also noticed the red haired Halfling had a cut on his arm, and a poorly made bandage on his cheek.

"Well, are ya gonna take it?" the boy demanded.

"Yeah," Koryuu mumbled. He snatched the hat from him and placed it back on his head.

The boy blinked twice. "Hey, you got a weird thing on your forehead."

"Ain't you ever seen a chakra before, dummy?" Koryuu asked. He snorted; really, was this boy born in a barn?

The boy turned red in the face like his hair and eyes. "Shuddup! I ain't never seen a priest before!" he scowled.

"Well, you know a chakra belongs to a priest, so you do know what a chakra is," Koryuu grumbled. He folded his arms, looking the boy dead in the eyes.

The boy shook his fists. "Hey, why ya such a jerk!? I got back yer stupid hat fer you!" he snapped.

Koryuu rolled his eyes. "I was gonna get it back myself. But you just had to jump in and play hero," he explained, pointedly.

The boy blinked at him before giving him a raspberry. "If yer a priest, what are you doin' out here? Shouldn't you be in a temple?"

"That's none of your business," Koryuu seethed.

"Gaah, man! You're a real hot head!" the boy spat.

Koryuu glared lazily at him. "And you look like a roach," he stated.

The boy's mouth dropped. "I DO NOT!"

Koryuu reached over and tugged at the antennae shaped locks of hair at the top of the boy's head. "Yeah, you got antennae. Do they help you hear or see, baka konchuu-kun?" he teased.

"Stop it!" the boy shouted. With one push, Koryuu backed away. "Why are you such a cranky ass!?" he demanded.

"You try not eating anything for two days! You see how crabby one can get!" Koryuu shouted, defensively. He then blushed, feeling like he let too much information leak out. He turned his head away, pouting.

The boy blinked. "Oh... You don't got a home, do you?" he asked, quietly. Koryuu refused to look at him. Rather, his intensified glare now focused on the ground.

The boy now felt sorry and a bit guilty. He scratched his cheek, before holding out his hand. "I'm Sha Gojyo. Who are you?"

Koryuu looked at his hand, then to his face, then back at the ground. "I told you, none of your business."

"Don't talk like that," Gojyo sighed. He looked away, rubbing down his sore arm. "We're both orphans. It's okay," he murmured, ashamed.

Koryuu slowly turned his attention to the red head. Gojyo looked a bit lost, sad, and somehow, his words sounded deeply emotional to Koryuu. But he might as well humor the boy, since he didn't show any signs of leaving.

"My name is Koryuu," Koryuu stated, raising his hand. Gojyo smiled and went to take it. Before he could shake it, Koryuu firmly added, "But you may address me as Genjo Sanzo."

"Eh? Sanzo?" Gojyo repeated. He tapped his chin. "Sanzo, Sanzo... I've heard of Sanzo..." he murmured. Koryuu stared at him as if he were some sort of idiot. Gojyo then laughed and shrugged. "Oh, well! I'll just call ya Sanzo!" he beamed.

Gojyo extended his hand again and took Koryuu's. Koryuu was amazed at the warmth of this boy's touch. It was like fire, but sweet and soft. Gojyo, in return, was shocked to find Koryuu was as cold as a stiff corpse.

"You're really cold, ya know," Gojyo informed.

Koryuu glared at him. "I know," he mumbled. He was wearing a small, dirty yutaka with his legs and feet bare. Not to mention, the sleeves were short.

Gojyo pointed down an alley. "I know this one place. I can get you reeeeaally warm reeeeal quick," he purred. He began to grow chills just thinking about it.

Koryuu tightened his jaw and looked to the ground. He looked over his shoulder. The path to where the storm was coming. He had intended to leave this town, as it was of no more use to him. If he left now, chances are he'd miss most of the storm and get to a new village soon.

Though...

He looked back at Gojyo. He was practically bouncing in place with anxiety. He could go with this taboo child. Warm up beside him, maybe for a few hours, and endure the rain. He had to choose; stay or go.

"All right!"

Gojyo was excited as he took Koryuu's hand and dragged him off. Koryuu could only wonder if he was making the right decision by staying.

_You're so cold _

_Keep your hand in mine _

_Wise men wonder while _

_Strong men die_

It took about ten minutes before they reached their destination. They both stopped to relax, panting heavily. "Here--here it is!" Gojyo breathed, big grin on his messy face. Koryuu watched as Gojyo darted over to a large building at the end of a wide alley.

"Where is it?" Koryuu asked. He stayed put.

Gojyo purred as he beamed up at a large building. "It's right here!" he stated, pointing at the wall. Koryuu raised an eyebrow. "Just c'mere!" Gojyo laughed, shaking his head. He dashed back over to Koryuu, and dragged the staggering child to the building.

Koryuu understood what Gojyo meant when he was right up to the building. There was a pipe sticking out of the wall, releasing hot steam from within. "In this building is a big, hot spa. All that hot air gets drained out of here," Gojyo explained, squatting in front of the pipe.

Koryuu squatted on the other side of the pipe, opposite of the red head. "It's sooo warm! I found this like just yesterday," Gojyo explained. He placed his hands in the way of the gushing hot air, rubbing them together. He immediately began purring again.

Koryuu looked at Gojyo, then to his hands beneath the steam. He noticed his knuckles were bruised, like he'd been in a fight. He said nothing, not even sure if he cared to. "Come on, it's warm! I swear!" Gojyo smirked. He reached out, grabbed Koryuu's hands and held them beneath the steam with him.

Koryuu blushed a little. Gojyo blushed just slightly. "Sorry," he whispered. He let Koryuu's hands go, but neither of them parted from the steam.

"Ack!" Koryuu suddenly coughed. He placed a hand to his mouth, coughing heavily.

"You okay?" Gojyo asked, concerned.

Koryuu wiped the slight drool from his mouth. "I'm fine," he grunted.

Gojyo shook his head and sat back down. "Sounds like you're getting sick," he suggested.

"Mm'not," Koryuu whispered. He rubbed his forehead and sat down as well. He placed his bare feet beneath the path of the steam. He scooted forward, so he could bend his knees and hug his legs. He rested his head against his knees, eyes forming double vision for a few seconds.

"Well, I don't care what you say!" Gojyo snorted. He got to his feet, hands on his hips. "You are getting sick! An' bein' as cold as you are, you need to cover up! Eat lots of stuff, too!"

Koryuu looked up at Gojyo without moving. "Did your mom tell you all that?" he grumbled.

Gojyo bit his bottom lip. "No..." he whispered. He then turned and ran over to a bunch of trash cans lined up in a row.

Koryuu was a little surprised at the reply. He lifted his head to watch Gojyo dig in the trash for a minute. But then he sighed and rested his head back on his knees. He listened to Gojyo curse and dig in garbage. He looked down the alley; empty, nothing.

He had gotten sick once. And he had said the same thing.

_"You don't have to do your chores today, Koryuu. Just lay in bed and get plenty of rest. I'll bring you something to eat as well. You will need substance to help get your strength back."_

Koryuu squinted his deep purple eyes. His tiny fingers dug into his knees. He felt empty. He didn't know if it was from sickness, or from the loss. What did he have now? What in the gods' names did he have left? Who would tuck him in when he was sick? Who would chide him about eating to get better?

Koryuu's eyes widened. He suddenly felt warmth on his back. He sat back, looking at the coat on his shoulders. It was small, a little larger than him. Gojyo sweated, wiping it from his forehead. "I thought maybe I could find a blanket in there, but nothing. So you can have my coat. I'm not really cold. You need it more than me!" he laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

Koryuu stared at him.

_If you find your family, don't you cry _

_In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

"Oh!"

Gojyo shielded his eyes at he looked at the black clouds above. He blinked when he felt a drop of water hit him between the eyes. "Shit! It's raining!" he whined, flailing.

Koryuu still didn't know if he should accept the coat or throw it off. He looked up with Gojyo as one by one, little raindrops fell. Koryuu just stared, even as rain hit his face and trailed down his cheeks. Gojyo was having a fit, running about in circles.

"We need something to cover us!" Gojyo wailed. He jumped when the rain got a little harder, and the thunder a little louder. "I know!" he exclaimed, finger raised.

Koryuu watched him as he ran back to the trash cans. With a grunt, he yanked a big piece of rotted wood out from the pile. Koryuu just watched, didn't bother to help or ask what he was doing. Gojyo knocked over two trash cans, emptying them of their contents. Koryuu pulled the coat over his head to block the rain.

Gojyo ignored the rain, panting as he rolled the trash cans over to Koryuu. He sat them up, made sure they were set up properly. He then darted back to the rotting wood, and dragged it over to the blonde. "Watch your head," Gojyo chuckled. Koryuu ducked lower, watching with awe as Gojyo lifted up the slab of wood and propped it up on the two trash cans. Gojyo quickly crawled under the little makeshift hut and sat back. He panted, wet but not drenched. He scooted near Koryuu, who was right next to the steaming pipe.

The rain suddenly began to hit the ground as hard as possible. "Got it done just in time!" Gojyo laughed. He was quite proud of himself. He smiled over at a stunned Koryuu. "Now you won't get wet! Ne, Sanzo?" he purred, his expression ever so friendly.

_Koryuu jumped when he felt rain hit his head._

_"This is unexpected," Koumyou murmured. He smiled ever so nicely and tugged off his scriptures. "Don't want you getting wet," he chuckled. He placed them on Koryuu's head, who instantly grabbed onto them._

_Koryuu blushed. "B--but, sensei! They're the sut--!"_

_Koumyou rose a single finger to his lips. "Nobody else has to know."_

"Sen... sensei..."

Gojyo looked over at Koryuu. He was shaking, almost uncontrollably. "Yo, Sanzo! Are you okay?" Gojyo asked, touching Koryuu's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Koryuu screamed. He quickly lurched back against one of the trash cans. Gojyo gazed at him with shock. Koryuu looked down at his hands, eyes filled to the rim with tears. "How can you touch me? I'm poison!" he cried. He shoved his face into his hands, wailing, "I was poison to the people who gave birth to me! I was poison to all those stupid monks at the temple! I was poison ... poison to the one man who actually cared!!"

"Sanzo..." Gojyo whispered.

Koryuu ripped his hands from his face. Gojyo got to see the wild in those wet, amethyst eyes for the first time. "It's not fair! He could have lived! They were going to kill ime/i! He had no right to jump in and take my place! He could have lived, he could have went on to get much older! I don't know rather to hate him or what! He saved my life... But why... Why..." he had to pause. He began to hiccup loudly. He then screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HIS!?"

Gojyo frowned.

Koryuu pulled his knees to his chest. "He could have lived... He could have lived..." he chanted, softly. He curled up into a tighter ball, fingers digging into the scalp of his hair. "I'm so selfish... So selfish. I want to be happy, I want to get out of this hell hole, I just want to see his face and nobody else's. All he has done for me, I could do nothing for him. Nothing at all!" he sobbed, before hacking.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo pleaded. If Koryuu kept this up, he would get even more weak.

Koryuu grabbed at his chakra. "I don't deserve this! I don't deserve the title my sensei once wore so honorably! I am not fit to be Genjo Sanzo-hoshi!" he screamed.

Just before he could rip off the chakra, Gojyo leapt forward. "SANZO!" he snapped. His arms wrapped around the frail boy, holding him tight, holding him in place. Koryuu's eyes were wide, so wide they hurt. He could not fathom this... Not any of it. What was going on?

Was it possible... To still feel warmth, even after his death?

_Show me how it ends, it's alright _

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

"I don't know nothin' about you. But... Don't talk like this, okay? You shouldn't be sad like this," Gojyo said, hugging the blond tight. Tighter and tighter.

"You said the guy died for you, right?" Gojyo asked. He let Sanzo go and took his shoulders. "Well, you should be happy he died for you. You should be thankful for his sacrifice. If he knew you were going to just go around crying and bein' all suicidal-like, he would be very sad! And you know it!"

Koryuu slowly looked up at him. Gojyo bowed his head. "Someone did something for me like that. Saved my life, but another died. And... it feels like two died, actually," he whispered, sitting back on his knees before Koryuu. He tugged off the bandage, showing two scars along his cheek. They weren't exactly fresh; maybe a week or so old. "I dunno what to do. I am the reason they... died. But... I guess I should just keep livin'. Maybe I'll find him again, who knows..." he murmured.

Koryuu looked out at the rain. It was pouring down now.

"I guess... we'll just live."

"Yeah," Koryuu murmured. He didn't mind as Gojyo sat against him and cuddled him. It was very cold, and... he missed the warmth.

_Satisfy the emptiness inside _

_That's all right, let's give this another try_

When morning came, the rain had stopped and the clouds had parted. The sun shown brightly down on the large town. Water dripped from the roofs of the buildings.

"Where are you heading?"

Koryuu looked back at Gojyo. Gojyo stood behind him a few feet away. A sad look was in his eyes, a disappointed frown on his face. "I don't know," Koryuu replied.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Gojyo asked.

"We both have our own roads to take," Koryuu said.

"Maybe one day, we'll travel on the same road again?" Gojyo wondered.

"I hope not."

"JERK!"

Koryuu smirked. He tipped his sugegasa over his face again. "Bye," he said. He turned, heading his way towards the sun.

"Hey!"

Koryuu squeaked when Gojyo suddenly ran over to him and gave him a hug from behind. "See ya later, stingy monk!" he cackled, before letting go and darting down the opposite end of the street.

Koryuu quickly flipped him off. "Urusai, stupid kappa! I'll kill you if I see you again!" he snarled. Then with an annoyed pout, Koryuu went his way and Gojyo went the other.

One day, their paths would cross again.

_You're so cold, but you feel alive _

_Lay your hands on me one last time_

_It's alright_

**After Notes:**

**Sugegasa:** Hats monks wear. They're those pointy, triangular shaped straw hats. Koryuu had one on in an episode.  
**Baka konchuu-kun:** stupid bug

Yay! (falls)


End file.
